


New Hope

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Finn and Rey are my absolute faves from SW and I wanted to write a little drabble for them! I like their dynamic in just about any setting and hopefully there will be more stuff for them in the future.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	New Hope

Every time she looked at him, there was the glimmer of hope. A new beginning and a new future. For so long, Rey had felt so alone and afraid. Afraid of being forgotten, of not feeling that sense of belonging. Now, that was nothing but the past.

She had her new beginning and future. A new family and a sense of belonging. The Force. The Rebellion. Poe. Finn. All of them were her family now, and she would never feel that loneliness again.

Of all the ones she had met in her trials and tribulations, Finn was always the pillar of strength she looked to. Sweet, kind, and brave Finn. From the moment the universe threw them together, they were bonded and found their way back to each other.

She looked at him with a new sense of belonging. He made her feel safe, and she trusted every inch of her being with him. He was Finn, the unlikeliest of friends and one whom she never though to meet in this galaxy.

When Finn looked at Rey, he saw someone who was like him. He could open up to her, and he trusted her. At first, he thought she would despise him when she learned of his Storm Trooper origins, but the only emotion in her eyes was one of longing. They both longed for belonging, a sense of just finding one who accepted them wholeheartedly.

Now, neither soul was alone. They found solace with others and with each other. Surrendering to their passions, to each other, and surrendering to their embraces with each other. They opened up to each other about their scars, their pasts, and now they had a future.

Finn and Rey. The unlikeliest of heroes and friends, and maybe something more in their lives, looked forward to their futures. Hand in hand, they walk towards their future together, to a peaceful galaxy, to their new beginning. 


End file.
